You Are Not Weak
by KeepHoldingOnXo
Summary: Mia is still upset with herself after the confrontation that she had with Dayu in the forest, but can a certain red ranger help her get rid of that anger with a simple duel? ONESHOT JayMia


_No holding back for anything, stay focused_, Mia said to herself as she trained. She kept her eyes on her imaginary opponent and gave a series of kicks, punches, and hits with her shinai.

Ever since that day in the forest with Dayu, Mia began to bury herself in her training, she would never be that weak again and feel sorry for another enemy, she learned that the hard way when Emily was injured.

_I'm so stupid! _She screamed out her frustrations in an attack and threw down her shinai with anger. She sank down to the floor and stared at it for a moment, wondering if she was really meant to be there in the first place.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," a familiar voice said from behind.

Mia quickly stood up and turned around to see Jayden standing on the patio that led out back. She didn't realize that a few tears were running down her cheeks and wiped them away with anger. She was once again showing weakness.

"How can I not be? I'm the reason why Emily was hurt, I should have attacked Dayu when I had the chance instead of standing there being weak and feeling sorry for her." She let it out. For some reason she always seemed to blab out all of her frustrations whenever she was alone with Jayden, she counted that as another weakness of hers.

He stepped down from the patio and walked over to her, she stood there silently and watched as he picked up her shinai and hand it to her. "Tell me, what exactly is training yourself to death going to settle?"

Mia scoffed, "You're the one to talk. You've buried yourself into your training as much as I have, probably even more."

Jayden laughed at her sudden anger and went over to grab his own shinai. "I guess I have, but you're not the one who has to duel with Dekker, are you?"

"Well, maybe if you let us help you, you wouldn't have to train so hard," she snapped.

"It's not your battle," he said.

"The heck it isn't! I was chosen to be a Ranger just like you. I am just as equipped as you are to handle Dekker."

He rolled his eyes, obviously trying to make her even more upset. "I'd like to see you try." Suddenly, Mia began swinging her shinai at him. She wasn't fast enough because he easily blocked it and brought his face closer to hers. "Is that the best you've got?" he teased.

She broke away from him and gave him an unexpected kick to the stomach. He groaned in response and almost fell over to the ground. She smirked at the small victory, "Actually I'm just getting started," she said.

He quickly recovered and charged at her, swinging his shinai in different directions, all of which she blocked. His mind began to wonder back to a similar situation they had. He was angry with himself about Antonio and she came out to try and ease the waters, but instead he forced her into small duel, which he ended up losing. She didn't know this, but he was actually grateful for that time he got with her to let his frustrations out. Now she needed the same thing.

"You're losing focus," she said, breaking him out of his thoughts. She was also thinking the same as him, but quickly put that to the back of her mind. She had to stay focused. She saw him beginning to strike at her once more and she doubled over behind him and kicked him to the ground. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her. "Looks like you have some more training to do if you ever want to defeat Dekker all by yourself." She turned and started to walk away, but then she felt Jayden's arm wrap around her waist and pull her to the ground, she gasped and looked up, realizing that he was now on top of her.

"Never let your guard down until you know the person is actually on the ground for good," he whispered. He brushed cheek delicately with his fingers and leaned forward to capture his lips with hers.

Mia was shocked at the out-of-the-blue moment, but quickly replaced it by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Her heart was beating faster than she could have ever imagined and her head was full of his scent, mixed with dizziness.

He pulled away from her for air. "Do you feel better now that you let out that anger?" he asked once he finally caught his breath.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, ignoring his question.

He began to play with the strands of her that went loose from her messy bun. "You are not weak, Mia, far from it. I've always believed in you since the first time I saw you, you just have to start believing in yourself."

She looked into his ocean blue eyes for a moment and smiled brightly, making his heart melt. She pulled him down again and kissed him with more passion than she did the first time.

**A/N: I got my internet back with a new computer after spending months and months without it. This was the first thing that popped in my head, so I just decided to write it. Short, simple, sweet, that whole shebang. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
